what keep us bonded
by sayopiyo
Summary: after the incident that happen 9 years ago..they were sperated into two different school. now the two of them meet... will everything still remain unchange after 7 years of parting? RXR please pairing you will find out soon
1. introduction

* * *

sayo: i **do not** own gakuen alice or card captor sakura. this story is not crossover or CCS or GA i just like using them as my character. please read and review arigato

* * *

Modern time in Tokyo, a place filled with people walking in and out from work and after work. The story revolves around two people that created a special bond when they were young. Two people that was separated, and entered into different schools…

Sakuraba Mahou gakuen, a school that trains students to be great magicians. This school is usually known to less people, or else there will be many who will be trying to enter it. It is located normally in a 'different dimension' like most people will say. Students that can enter are usually sent there by their parents who is magicians themselves, or students that is found by teachers that have great potentials.

uniform:

for girls-dark blue top that have sleeves that reaches above the elbow and dark blue skirt.

for boys-dark blue top that have sleeves that reaches above the elbow too and long dark blue pants.  
(editing of uniform is allow but no changing of colors and wearing of cloak most of the time.)

rank according:

dark blue cloak- scores the higest in the academy in both magic and knowledge. Always helping the school out in many ways. This people are known as rank 1 magician and "genius", the only 2 person that had archieve this was mikan and hotaru.

crimson red cloak- score well in magic and knowledge, they are still well respected as rank 2 magicians. sakura, tomoyo,syaoran and eriol belong here.

olive green- average scores or average magician.

brown- have really less knowledge and magic, this people are always being look down.

wands/familiar:

mikan's wand-miki, a white staff with a curve on the top of it like a moon, with a purple ribbon tight to it. In her familiar form, miki have a artist hat and sappire eyes with blue shoulder length hair, wearing blue shirt and shorts.

hotaru's wand-yuri, a purple staff that have a violet orb on it, with golden ribbon tight to it. In her familiar form, yuri have long violet hair that is to the waist and violet eyes, wearing a violet cloak

sakura's wand-kero, a yellow staff that have two small feathers on the side of it, with a pink ribbon tight to it. In her familiar form, kero have blonde hair shoulder length hair and amber eyes with 2 little wings, wearing a yellow shirt and a yellow skirt.

tomoyo's wand-ruby, a crimson red wand that have some craving on it, with a brown ribbon tight on it. In her familiar form, ruby have crimson red hair that reaches the waist and crimson red eyes, wearing fluffy pink dress.

syaoran's wand-yue, a light blue wand that is shape like a sword with a green ribbon tight to it. In his familiar form, yue have long silver hair and light blue eyes, wearing some sort of armor.

eriol's wand-spinel, a golden staff that had a shape of a sun on top of it, with a yellow ribbon tight to it. In his familiar form, spinel have short raven hair and hazel blue eyes, with a pair of small wings, wearing baggy pants and a black shirt.

Alice gakuen, a school that accepts students with unique power called 'Alice'. Students that are in this academy can't communicate with the outside world. But is allowed if it is urgent, or when they lose their Alice, and when they behaved really well. Students have to stay in this academy until they graduate.

alice type:

Latent Type- Most students at the school are in this class. Alices here are the most traditional, or better known as super powers. It's the most normal class and students here are of the serious type.

Technical Type- Just like its name, any experiment can create an Alice level. The Alices in this type are based on technology and research fields. Most students are involved in their individual works, so it's the quietest class.

Somatic Type- This type is not filled with inventions or practice unlike other classes. The Somatic Alices are based on the body of humans, animals, and other living things.

Special Ability- Basically, this class is for students with Alices that don't exactly fit in any of the other three classes. Their powers are different and the class is mixed. The specialty of the class can be described as chaotic or peculiar. However, some of the rarest Alice belong to this class.

Dangerous Ability- This is considered to be an extra type. The Alices in this category may be classified under one of the above types, but some characteristics make them dangerous to the school. These class is very different from all the others and could also be described as an occult.

star ranking:

No-Star: Students who are below-average. This is mainly reserved for children.

Single: Students who are pretty much average. Most of the students in the Elementary Division have this rank.

Double: Students who are more of an over-achiever than Singles but aren't exceptionally brilliant at either their studies or use of their Alice.

Triple: Students who usually are deemed as "over-achievers" and tend to excel at either their studies or use of Alice or both.

Special: Students who are considered the best of the best, signified by a lapel in the shape of a star enclosed in a circle (though rarely seen in the anime). Those who excel tremendously in their Alice and, if they care, their studies--to put in short, geniuses. Also known as the "Principal students."

Each star ranking has its own monthly allowance rate.

No-Star: 5 Rabbits: (500yen)

Single: 30 Rabbits: (3000 yen)

Double: 50 Rabbits: (5000 yen)

Triple: 100 Rabbits: (10,000 yen)

Special: 300 Rabbits: (30,000 yen)

At a certain room in sakuraba mahou gakuen, a 15 year old brunette with auburn hair that are highlighted with blue and pink was packing her stuff as the student in that whole academy was to transfer to Alice gakuen. Since there was a fire but was fortunately put out, ever since than, weird things has being happening and the principle think that the academy is no longer safe for the students. The brunette stared at the ring on her finger. (A/N: the finger where you wear your engagement ring, forgot what finger was that). The ring, that had a little crimson red stone… her mind soon drifted to the incident that happen 9 years ago… _natsume…_

what happen 9 years ago?

**to be continue...

* * *

**sayo: minna-san sorry i didn't update on my other story for now, i'm pretty busy and i know i'm only finding excuses but i **will** update my fanfics... so please continue supporting me by reading and reviewing, they help alot arigato :)

* * *


	2. the past

* * *

sayo: thx for those who review :) i'm really really glad ... this might be a short chapter but i think the next chapter might be long?

* * *

----Nine years ago---- 

A young brunette with chocolate orbs that had her hair tie in pigtails was playing at the yard of the house while her mother was in the house washing dishes and her father was gardening.

"Otou-san look" the young brunette said while deciding to help her father in the gardening.

"You are doing a fine job, mikan" the father praise the young brunette.

Suddenly many villagers were caught running around screaming "FIRE". Mikan's father quickly ran out to see that the fire was spreading really quickly and will reach their home within any moment.

"Mikan wait outside I'll get your mother" her father said and ran back to the house. But the fire was spreading too fast and it already reaches their house. Just as the couple was about to make it to the door, the house collapsed. Mikan saw the whole incident and was scare. She was now kneeling on the floor crying.

Meanwhile, a raven hair boy with crimson orbs, was running away from the fire since his family was burn to death inside their house when his out playing with his friends. He, of course, was sad for the lost of his family including his sister. As he was running, he spotted a young brunette with pigtails kneeling on the floor crying.

He quickly run towards the brunette to help her to get out from where she is since the fire is spreading.

"Hey the fire is spreading quickly, run now" he said. The young brunette look up and saw the boy was about the same age as her.

"Demo… otou-san… okaa-san" she continue sobbing.

"Faster we don't have much time" the boy said getting impatient.

"Demo…"

"Just come" he said taking mikan's hand, pulling her up and run towards the forest. Since the fire is highly unable to get there.

The two of them reaches the forest entrance. They look down and saw the whole village covered in flames. The two of them sat down at the foot of the tree, resting.

"Who are you?" mikan started to spoke.

"Hyuuga natsume"

"Nice name… I'm sakura mikan" mikan said looking at her toes, while thinking about her parents.

"Ne… natsume-kun… otou-san …. Okaa-san is gone" she said as tears started to drop from her eyes.

"Mine too… aoi-chan is gone too…" natsume said, as he looked at mikan. He wanted to cry, but as a boy his father teaches him that big boy doesn't cry.

"I'm all alone…"

"Don't worry your not… I'm sure as everything settle down … we will be in an orphanage with children same as us to be adopted" natsume said trying to comfort her.

"Hontoni..?" mikan said as she looked into the crimson eyes.

"Honto" natsume said as he promised.

True enough… the two of them have been taken in by the orphanage. However, every time when someone came to adopt one of them, the adoption would always be not success. Since they would always act like they are bad children, making those who want to adopt them rejected them. The two of them always keep to each other instead of playing around with the other children. Until two years later …

"I don't want you to go to that academy" mikan begged natsume as tears started to pour from her eyes.

"I can't mikan they said that I _have _to I really don't want to leave you…" natsume said as he emphasizing the word have.

"But if you go we won't meet each other again… I heard they say that academy won't allow you to communicate with me…"

"I promise that we will meet again… they say that they have to do something with my Alice" natsume said, he really didn't want to leave her, he really love her.

"Demo…"

"Polka … I mean mikan … I… love… you…" he said as he turn around preparing to leave with the black limo.

"Natsume… matte… I … love you too" mikan said as she ran and hug natsume. Suddenly natsume hand glow and a small crimson red Alice stone appeared. He quickly took one of mikan's hair pin and smelt it into a small ring with the Alice stone.

"Mikan… this is for you and I promise we will meet again some day" he said as he slide the ring into her ring finger.

"So promise me you will wait for me until than … my fiancée" he said as he ran to the limo that is waiting for him.

"Natsume I'll wait for you" mikan shouted as she wave to him.

(A/N: aw… isn't that cute between a couple that is only 8 years old… too bad they didn't kiss though… and I must say that natsume is a genius for using such a big word 'fiancée' for his age … lol )

Natsume is gone… she haven't heard of any news from him yet. It's been a few month since he left. She decided to escape the orphanage and go to Alice gakuen to find him. It was night at the orphanage… she pray to the ring in hope that she can find natsume. She climb over the fences and ran into the forest that lead out to the city. As she was running in the forest, she was scare at the same time. Suddenly the lightning strike on one of the trees and it falls on her, she scream and she went unconscious, soon after she fell unconscious it started to rain heavily.

"I have to reach the school" an old man said as he pass through the forest yet not wet from the rain. He suddenly heard a scream, as he headed towards the scream, he saw an unconscious girl under a fallen tree.

"Sola... help that girl" the old man said to his familiar.

"Hai"

As mikan was being rescue by the old man the old man decided to bring her to his school. After awhile... mikan woke up.

"So you're awake?" the old man said as mikan look to the sound source.

"Where am I?" she asked

"Sakuraba mahou gakuen"

"Sugoi! A school?" mikan said as the old man chuckle.

"Yeah, a school, but not your ordinary school… this is a magic academy, which teaches magic"

"I see… can I study here please?" mikan begged with her puppy eye that no one could resist saying no.

"erm… you will have to ask your parents that…since I already tell you this much and I am quite sure you have magic potential too"

mikan frown.

"Otou-san, okaa-san died…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Demo onegai I really want to study here… I will study hard I promised"

"Ok… I guess if you really want to enroll in here…"

----Present---

"Mikan, mikan"

"Nani miki?" mikan said as she was snapped out of her train of thought, looking at her familiar.

"I have been calling you for a long time"

"Sorry was thinking of something"

"Anyway Yuri said that hotaru call you to be faster we are setting off soon"

"O…ok … miki turn into staff please"

"no problem mikan" miki smile as she turn into a white staff.

**to be continue...**

* * *

sayo:minna-san hontoni arigato for those reviews :) this might be a really boring chapter for you ... i'm really sorry but please read and review :)

* * *

. 


	3. meeting again

* * *

sayo:thx for those who read and review :) sorry for the late updates ... i got some errors everytime when posting new chapters. from the previous chapter  
ruin princess review:wahh! please update soon! mikan misunderstood things...he thought that she is studying at the same school natsume is studying at..anyway!nice chap!!like this chap!super!natsume is so so so so so so SWEET!  
answer to ruin princess: mikan is not misunderstanding things, she perfectly knew natsume was studying at alice gakuen. instead of waiting for his letter at the orphanage, she decided to find him by herself but unfortunately ended at sakuraba mahou gakuen and decided to learn magic there since its something that is similar to natsume and she might meet him in the future :) 

now enough with the delay and lets start the story :)

* * *

Mikan P.O.V

My name is hyuuga mikan, after all those years of trying to meet natsume, the boy I love most since childhood well actually i was sakura mikan but because of the ring natsume gave me i changed it. Soon after I enroll into sakuraba mahou gakuen, I meet many people. My best friends are hotaru, sakura, tomoyo, syaoran and eriol. After many years in studying here I've become the academy top magician. Miki an ordinary wand at first was combine with my favorite item, that is the feather pen that natsume give me on my 7th birthday and that's when it turn into a familiar and staff. Miki together with hotaru's Yuri, sakura's kero, tomoyo's ruby, syaoran's yue and eriol's spinel are great friends… well in terms of familiar that is. We will be going to Alice gakuen soon I really hope that natsume didn't change much though… anyway who am I kidding he might have change since nine years has past.

Normal P.O.V

"Hotaru" mikan called out.

"You're finally here, mikan" hotaru said with a glint of evil in her eyes.

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA

"Mou, hotaru why do you always have to use that magic on me" mikan said as tears pour out like waterfall (anime style).

"You had me waiting here for 5 min; the rest had already head for Alice gakuen"

"Sakura-chan and the guys too?"

"What do you think?"

"so what are we waiting for lets go?"

"I've been waiting for you too say that" hotaru said with a tiny smile.

"Yuri"

"Hai, hotaru lets go" Yuri reply.

"Lets go too miki"

"Sure"

So the two of them ride of their staff to the "other dimension" where Alice gakuen is located.

----In Alice gakuen class 2-B----

"Hey I saw many pupils wearing cloak and a school uniform that is different than us" Anna a girl that had long pink hair that curls at the end and sky blue eyes said to her friend nonoko, that had silky dark blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"Yeah me too"

"I heard that they are the transfer student of sakuraba mahou gakuen" a boy that have the Alice that can listen to anything that is within the radius of him.

"What do you think? Natsume-kun" Luna koizumi said. She is the girlfriend of hyuuga natsume. They have been in a relationship for 2 years and I think that natsume likes her? Luna have raven shoulder length hair.

"Tch… what's so great about that?" but before his girlfriend can reply narumi-sensei, a blonde hair teacher with purple orbs that wear frilly clothing barge in.

----Outside class 2-B----

"Mou… sakura, tomoyo, syaoran and eriol why didn't you wait for me"mikan pouted.

"But I can't wait to video cam the whole school with this new video cam ruby make for me" tomoyo said. A girl with long purple hair that have curls at the end and purple eyes.

"But you leave me to suffer hotaru baka magic" mikan whine.

"Mikan quit whining or do you want more baka magic?" hotaru said, with her face as emotionless as ever.

"Sorry mikan…" sakura said. A girl with honey colored hair and beautiful emerald eyes.

"Never mind sakura it's not your fault anyway"mikan smile.

the rest of them was glad that mikan wasn't whining anymore.

----In class 2-B----

"As you heard, that will be transfer student in every class from sakuraba mahou gakuen. Since their school is in danger, there will be six students joining us in the class" narumi-sensei said.

"Now let's get alone well with them… guys u may come in now"

So mikan and the gangs that include four girls and two boys came into the class. The gang was wearing their school uniform and their cloak. Mikan and hotaru cloak are in dark blue while sakura, tomoyo, syaoran and eriol cloak are in crimson red.

"Guys please introduce yourselves" narumi-sensei said.

"Kinomoto sakura I'm a rank 2 magician yoroshiku"

"Same as sakura, I'm daidouji tomoyo"

"Li syaoran" a boy with brown hair and amber eyes said.

"Hiiragizawa eriol yoroshiku" a boy with blue hair and hazel blue eyes.

"Imai hotaru rank 1 magician"

"Hyuuga mikan rank 1 magician yoroshiku"

Most of the boy and girls drool as they saw many cute girls and cool boy. Natsume was at the back of the class with his manga lying flat on his face. When he heard mikan's name, the name of her fiancée he quickly look up.

"EHHHHH????" the whole class shouted, except for some.

"Nani?" mikan asked with a confuse look on her face. The rest of the class turn back to look at natsume be he only shot them with a say-I'm-here-look-and-you-shall-die look.

"Nothing" the class murmured.

"Now that the introduction is done, minna-san any question to us them?"

"How are you guys rank?" a girl asked.

"we are rank according to our cloak… the highest rank in magician is those with dark blue cloak, followed by crimson red, olive green and lastly brown. Only two people are rank 1 magician and that is mikan-chan and hotaru-chan" tomoyo said.

"Erm so how is _she_ related to natsume-kun?" a girl with green hair that has curl in the end asked while pointing her finger at mikan. (I know u know who she is)

"Natsume? Did u say natsume?" mikan asked with a confuse looked.

"Duh"

"Erm… natsume is my childhood friend and my fiancé… but that was a promise 7 years ago…"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the whole class shouted, except for some.

"But natsume-kun already has a girlfriend and that's me" Luna said glaring at mikan.

Mikan look beside Luna and found out that natsume was indeed sitting beside her. She tried not to cry 'it's expected right?' she asked herself. She walks towards natsume ignoring the stare and glare she gets. She finally arrives at his sit.

"Natsume, long time no see" mikan said with a sad smile.

"Ya…"

"as much as I look forward to see you after all this year, here's your ring, since u already have a girlfriend" mikan said as she took off the ring from ring forth finger. After taking off, she pull natsume hand that was under the desk, and places the ring on his hand.

"Miki… lets go"

"Hai" with a gust of wind. Mikan disappeared. Leaving a dumb folded natsume. Hotaru than turn to narumi-sensei.

"Pardon that baka behavior, we shall skip class today..." hotaru said with her face as emotionless as ever. But before she left the class room with a worried face plastered on her friends face, she turn to natsume.

"you… shall pay for hurting mikan" hotaru left with a cold glare that send shivers down the class spine.

_Mikan.._natsume thought

**to be continue...**

* * *

sayo:sorry for the short chapter, i know its abit weird for mikan to be called hyuuga mikan but sorry about it. but still please read and review arigato gozaimasu :)

* * *


	4. whats going on?

sayo: sry for not updating so long i didn realize so much time has pass since my last update really sry and thx to wingsgirl15 for reminding me (;-;) really sry and please continue reviewing and reading and last but not least support my fics

* * *

Under a certain sakura tree…

Mikan P.O.V

This is something to be expected right? Afterall all its already being many years. But it still hurts…

"What is this? Am I crying?"

As tears began to drop continuously I heard miki calling to me. It seems like she was trying to cheer me… that's when I thought back… even after many years there were still friends that supported me and I'm sure that they will be worried if I acted like this. I can't be like this for their sake… even without natsume I'm sure that life will lead just fine like they used to.

After clearing up my thoughts I saw hotaru and the others, they look like they have been worried for me, even hotaru who usually doesn't show any emotions... how can I let them down by staying depressed all the time?

Normal P.O.V

"Mikan-chan are you alright?" sakura asked still worried about mikan.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I have you guys here how can I afford to let myself feel depressed?" mikan said smiling with her tear stain face and quickly hug on to hotaru.

"Only this time would I let you hug me" hotaru said with a small smile and glad that her best friend was all right.

"So where do we go now? Go back to class?" mikan asked.

"Its probably free period now and sakura, tomoyo and the guys should probably go back to class, but for you and me we have to go to the elementary division to teach them magic since the all of the teachers stayed at the school" hotaru said.

"But why do we have to go?" mikan pondered.

"it seems like it's a mission given to us and the teachers were pretty sure that we can do a pretty job with our knowledge in magic"

"So what shall we waiting for? Let's go!" mikan said as she got on to miki, while hotaru got on to Yuri. As they flew to the elementary division of the school. After a few minutes they arrived at the elementary division of the school. As they approaches a class with a star shape sign mikan begin to ask hotaru if they were at the right class.

"We are here" hotaru said as she opens the door to the classroom. The both of them walk into the class and naturally the students all look up curious that why the middle school students are here and are wearing cloaks like some of their new classmates in the class. While their new classmates wonder why the school top magicians were here. It seems that mikan recognize one of the young magician and she gave a smile as their eyes met, but later starts to speak.

"Minna-san we are here to teach magic to the magician of our school, of course we will not carry out here so will all young magician follow hotaru" she said. And after hearing what mikan had said the young magician left their sits and followed hotaru to a with a classroom with a sign written 'magic class' hung on the door. As they enter their classroom mikan told them to find a sit while hotaru went to the front of the class and start teaching what she learn during here elementary years. Of course mikan were at the front of the class too but since she has been bad in written work she is in charge practical work.

"So after hearing hotaru explain, please chant the spell that she say and follow how I wave my wand" mikan said as she start to chant the spell and wave the wand. After a moment she disappear, and a book on a nearby table was floating.

"Try it now it's an invisible magic" mikan said turning visible again. Everyone of the magician tried and soon after majority of the class vanished. However for a certain person, it seems like his still visible but soon after he fainted. Mikan quickly rush to his side to see if something went wrong and it seems like his having an asthmatic attack.

"You-chan, you-chan are you alright? I'll bring you to the nurse room right away" mikan said as she quickly ask Miki to teleport her to the nurse room. As hotaru saw how the incident unfold the only word she say was "baka"

Mikan teleported out of the classroom with youchi to find the nurse room…

--Mean while back in class 2-B--

The class was noisy since it was a free period, however upon the arrival of the magicians, its seems to have settle down quite a bit. Sakura and the other were wondering where their sits would be when a boy wearing a pair of glasses walk towards them.

"Kinomoto-san, daidouji-san, Li-san and Hiiragizawa-san your sits are over there the row in front of natsume-kun" the boy said directing them towards their sits.

"Arigatou and you are…?" eriol asked

"Me? I'm tobita Yuu but you can call me Iinchou like the other does, and feel free to approach me if you have any questions" Iinchou said.

"Sure we will do just that right sakura-chan?" tomoyo question.

"We will do just that" sakura said with a smile.

"By the way where is imai-san and erm…" Iinchou said still not used to saying hyuuga-san.

"Hotaru and mikan? You can drop the honorification if u want but if you still insist on that, its better you call mikan sakura-san" syaoran said

"I'll do just that and so where is sakura-san and imai-san syaoran-kun?" Iinchou questioned one more time.

"You can find them teaching magic at the elementary division"

"I see thanks for telling" Iinchou said as he return to his sit.

However in the mind of a certain fire caster, he still can't believe that mikan in Alice gakuen. Just what is going on? Isn't mikan supposed to be dead? So why is she still alive? What is the academy plotting?

**to be continue...**


End file.
